


Good Morning

by JustDrinkTea



Series: Really Pointless Fluff Pieces [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent woke first, as was often the case. Damen, however, isn't ready to let them out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick drabble I wanted to get out of my head!
> 
> Warnings because I didn't edit this or anything I just kind of threw up on the page and posted it.

Laurent woke first, as was often the case. 

The morning was still new, and sunlight shone into the room through the small space between the curtains, giving the morning a warm and lazy aura. Laurent stretched out slowly, sleepily. He was comfortable; Damen’s chest was pressed against his back, one arm thrown easily over Laurent’s own body. 

Laurent draped a hand over top of Damen’s, lacing their fingers gently. He marvelled at the contrast of their skin, and brought Damen’s knuckles to his lips for a few gentle kisses.

The hand in his own moved, fingers flexing to grab at Laurent’s. Damen stirred behind him, and he felt a kiss pressed against the back of his head.

“Good morning,” Laurent said, turning his head over his shoulder as best as he could.

Damen hummed in response, nuzzling his nose against the nape of Laurent’s neck. “Good morning,” he breathed, voice heavy with sleep. 

“I didn’t expect you to wake.”

“I think I was close anyhow. The sun is bright this morning.”

The words weren’t much of an attempt at conversation, the statement easily dissipated in the silence of the morning, and the two men comfortable enough to let it happen. Laurent ran his thumb against the edge of Damen’s hand, eyes forward and unfocused-- hypnotized by the way the wind would occasionally push at the silken drapes.

They stay like that for a while, slowly waking, but making no attempt to rise; pleased enough just to share one another’s company. Every so often, Damen would press a lazy kiss to Laurent’s neck, his shoulder. 

Finally, “We do have a meeting this morning,” Laurent said, trying to hide the regret in his voice.

Damen groaned unhappily, his arm tensing and pulling Laurent closer. “We are their kings,” he mumbled. “They can wait for us for a few moments.”

Laurent breathed out a laugh. “It is because we are their kings that we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” He unlaced his fingers. “It’s in bad taste.” And then he made to get out of bed.

Except that he found Damen’s arm kept him just where he was.

“...Damen.” Laurent felt Damen’s lips curve into a smile against the back of his neck. “ _Damen_.”

But Damen held fast, his palm pressed against the mattress, arm looped around Laurent’s waist tightly enough that he could not slip away. He tried anyhow, pushing at the muscled forearm and kicking his legs in an attempt to dislodge himself.

Damen just laughed. “I’m stronger than you,” he said with a laugh, easily pulling Laurent to him as if to demonstrate. “You’re not going to get away this morning.”

Laurent ignored him, or attempted to. He struggled in Damen’s grasp, trying to wriggle free. And though Laurent himself was not a weak man, Damen’s words proved true. After a few moments, Damen began to truly laugh, clearly amused by how easily he was able to hold Laurent back, though he fought hard. Laurent couldn’t help but laugh, himself. He laid slack against the mattress, trying to catch his breath. 

With some difficulty, he turned to face Damen-- who was kind enough to loosen his grip enough to allow him to do so.

Damen was grinning. 

“You’re a brute.”

“Perhaps.” 

Moving so that his hand gripped at Laurent’s waist, Damen rolled onto his back. Laurent was moved with him, and soon found himself trapped to the Akielon’s chest by both of his arms. Their noses were practically touching. 

Laurent braced himself on Damen’s shoulders, pushing against them and putting a little bit of distance between them. Still, his hair dangled in front of him, yellow tips tickling at Damen’s skin. Damen looked up at him expectantly, smile still plastered to his face like this was the greatest day in his life. Laurent probably looked equally amused, but tried hard not to let it show. “Release me,” he said, not sounding very convincing.

“Is that an order?” Damen pressed.

“Yes.”

Damen looked like he was considering it, though Laurent knew well that it was all for show. “I think you should convince me,” he said after a breath of thought.

With a short laugh, Laurent leaned forward again, pressing their lips together. Their mouths moved without urgency, and Laurent found his hands move to tangle in the mess of Damen’s curls. He felt the large hands on his back fist themselves in his bed shirt before they relaxed, sliding up beneath the shirt to massage at his bare skin. 

“Have I convinced you?” Laurent murmured into Damen’s mouth. 

Damen chuckled. “Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> They were late.
> 
> \---  
> Find me @[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/justdrinktea) and [tumblr](http://www.justdrinktea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
